A Family Dinner
by litlolme32
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Chloe and Ollie are spending time with some very special guests. Complete.


Family Dinner

Chloe and Ollie sat on the couch enjoying their peppermint schnapps hot chocolate in front of a crackling fire. The huge expanse of the living room was dancing with fire light. Chloe was snugly nestled next to him and they were covered with a green cashmere throw blanket. Oliver watching at her as she watching the flames dance.

"Where are you sidekick?" he asked kissing the top her head. She sighed and looked up at him. "Spill it." He spoke smiling, "It'll make you feel better."

"I'm just nervous about tomorrow."

"Why? They're just people Chloe."

"I've never cooked a turkey before."

"I've got your back on that one."

"What if we don't have enough food?"

"Again, we're covered."

"What if they don't like it?"

"What's not to like? It's food!" he teased, "You do know Bart right? The kid who will eat anything?" she playfully pinched his arm.

"You're not just saying all this to make me feel better?"

"Nope! I swear it on the bow I know you're getting me for Christmas."

"BAH! You wish!" she laughed. He laughed to and pulled her onto his lap.

"Don't worry about tomorrow." She sighed in contentment and enjoyed his company.

00000000

The next morning they were up early to have breakfast and start the turkey. Oliver watched as she drank her coffee on the back deck of the huge Montana estate. It had gotten cold last night and the entire meadow was covered in frost. As the sun rose it was reflecting on the frost and the meadow was dancing with light; like diamonds, millions of them. There were some deer in the meadow and she just watched as the wildlife moved on oblivious to the goings on of the day. She sighed and then came into the kitchen.

"Are you done stressing?"

"Who's coming again?"

He sighed, "No you're not" he mumbled shaking his head. "Alright, last time :Peter and MJ, Bruce and Rachel ( I think), Alfred of course, Bart, A.C and I think he said he was bringing his girlfriend, Vic and his girl, Lois and Clark, and if Clark got hold of Jon, Jon, Martha Kent, Dinah. She was a maybe when I talked to her on the phone she was going on about repressed females having to cook all day." he shrugged. "Who knows?" he smiled. "See all of your friends, just people! It's not like your cooking for the Pope." She was smiling until he said that. "Too far?" he grinned.

"Yeah, a little." She sat at the table and enjoyed the Mexican omelet he made for her. He sat down to his after she began to eat.

"So after I clean up the breakfast dishes, we can start the turkey and then go set up the dining room. The other stuff won't take long to cook."

"Do your employees know that you're this domestic?" she spoke teasing as she set her plate in the sink. "I mean really, I can see it on Entertainment Tonight: Billionaire CEO Oliver Queen caught with his hand in a turkey's…." she spoke in her best announcer voice.

"Easy there short stuff," he interrupted, "Anything you say can and will be used against you."

"In what court?"

"Mine! And I run a pretty high handed judicial system." He grinned as he rinsed the dishes and the pan and put them in the dish washer. "Now are you ready to help me or do I have to come over there and get you?"

"Hmmmm, I almost like that way that sounds?" she teased as she sauntered over to him.

"Woman this is going to be a long day if you keep that up." She just shrugged her shoulders and smiled batting her eyelashes at him. He just shook his head.

0000000000

Oliver carried out the turkey and set in on the table. All the ooohs and ahhh's followed.

"Thank you. Actually you need to thank Chloe here, she did most of the work." Chloe blushed. "We're glad that all of you could make it to our home for this holiday. We all have crazy schedules and it's hard to keep up. I lost my family along time ago. It was something that I didn't think I would get back. I'm thankful for all of you and," he turned to Chloe, "You." He winked at her.

"Very well said Oliver." Martha spoke. "Thank you for welcoming me. Even though I don't think I'm quite part of this crowd." She hinted at a lot and there wasn't a person in the room who missed the innuendo. "However, anytime you're in Smallville, my home is your home." She smiled. Clark led the table in saying Grace and gave pause so that each could reflect on what they were most thankful for. Then with great flourish the eating or in Bart's case devouring of dinner began.

Oliver sat back surveying the table. Bruce was trying to talk Alfred out of trying to serve him while Rachel just laughed. Alfred looked quite relaxed, and for once wasn't in his impeccable suit. A.C lobbed a scoop of mashed potatoes at Bart's head. He was immediately reprimanded by Martha and his girlfriend. Peter got even for Bart by webbing all of A.C's silverware together. MJ whacked him on the back of the head while the rest of the table laughed. Clark and Lois were trying in their own special way to relay the importance of the different dishes to Jon. Dinah was a no show and Oliver was a little relieved. He just shook his head: Family wasn't necessarily the ones that you're blood related to, his family was here and that meant the world to him.


End file.
